1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, a User Interface (UI) method in the electronic device, and a cover of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of services and additional functions have recently become available through electronic devices. To increase the utilization of these electronic devices and satisfy various users' demands, many applications are under development for execution in the electronic devices. Accordingly, a number of applications are stored in an electronic device such as a smartphone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and shortcut keys are displayed in the form of icons on the touch screen of the electronic device in order to execute the applications. A user may execute an intended application in the electronic device by touching one of the displayed icons.
A protection cover matching the exterior of an electronic device is provided for the purpose of protecting the electronic device against external impact or foreign materials. The protection cover also serves as an accessory that can be personalized. The protection cover is fabricated to have the same dimensions as the exterior of the electronic device and is configured so as to cover an entire display formed on the front of the electronic device.
However, the conventional protection cover is inconvenient for fast manipulation of the electronic device. That is, the protection cover compromises ease of use of the electronic device. As a consequence, the user's demands for various usages of the electronic device may not be met.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved protection cover for an electronic device.